


What the Hell Happened?

by TheWhimsicalBard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Fatal Fourway, Hollywood, It's high noon, Mexican Standoff, Robbery, showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhimsicalBard/pseuds/TheWhimsicalBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat, 76, Reaper, and McCree are all caught in a standoff with Roadhog unconscious in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the Hell Happened?

Soldier:76, Reaper, McCree and Junkrat all stood in a circle staring at each other with their weapons pointed at one another. In the middle of the four laid a still and motionless Roadhog. Junkrat bobbed his head frantically at each of his targets. His grenade launcher changing targets every second, his peg leg resting on the mine underneath him. 76 remained like a statue. He aimed down the iron sights of his assault rifle pointing at Reaper. The black garbed man eyed the masked one across from him. His shotguns however were aimed at the freedom fighter and outlaw adjacent to him. McCree kept his hat tilted down and his hand hovering over Peacekeeper. His hat made it impossible to see who he was staring at.  
A tumbleweed rolled across the sand. The clocktower behind him rung.  
McCree grinned and made a puff from his cigar.  
“It’s high noon….”


	2. A Soldier's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier:76 has an appointment with someone who may know the reason behind the downfall of Overwatch.

Soldier:76 walked through the empty streets of the city. His assault rifle rested over his shoulder. There was a reason why he came here. It’s the same reason why he is brought anywhere, to find the root of Overwatch’s disbanding. He had a lead this time, it brought him to Hollywood. He was looking for an informant who he had an appointment with. The informant told him to look for a tireless limo in a parking lot. Nothing else was mentioned. This obviously set off a trap vibe for 76. It wouldn’t be the first time for him however. He had a backup plan just in case things went south on this meetup.  
He stopped by a pub on the way. It was a small establishment lit with purple lighting and furnishings. Business was slow for there was only two other patrons aside from 76. He sat on the bar stool and rested his weapon against the bar. A young woman in a black sleeveless suit greeted him.  
“What can I get for you today sir?”  
“Nothing too strong, I’m only here to rest for a bit.”  
“You got it.”  
The lady drew a small glass from under the bar. She turned around and grabbed two bottles. She filled the cup with the two liquors.  
“Here you go.”  
“Thanks.”  
76 thought about his safety plan. His backup wasn’t a hidden weapon, secret route, or getaway vehicle, it was a person. He was expecting a certain individual he used to know to show himself at this appointment. If whom he was thinking about shows up, his backup plan will be an excellent counter.  
His hands flicked the buckles at the back of his head. He grasped the jawline of the mask and slowly pulled it off. The mask was placed in his lap as he grabbed his drink. He took a sip while still staring off thinking about this mission. He had hope that this could be a breakthrough into finding the undoing of Overwatch.  
He finished his drink and left his pay and tip for the bartender on the counter. He rebuckled his mask and picked up his rifle from under his stool.  
“Thanks.” He said to the bartender without looking at her.  
“You’re welcome back anytime.” She said with a smile.  
He slung his rifle over his shoulders and proceeded out of the establishment. Walking down the streets again, he was nearing his destination. In eyeshot were the gates to Goldshire Studios. 76 didn’t know the kind of person he was meeting with but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like them. Media people weren’t exactly his most favourite kind of people. Even during the days of Overwatch, 76 did his best to avoid them. He believed they would ruin the truth in attempt for entertainment.  
He passed through the gates of the studio looking for his limo. In between two buildings he saw it parked and inactive.  
“You gotta be kidding me.” Soldier muttered to himself in response to only one car being in the parking lot.  
He walked up to the side and tapped on the window with the barrel of his rifle. A voice emitted from inside the limo.  
“We’re all…..”  
76 sighed. “Soldiers now….”  
“I guess you’re the guy I’m meeting with.” The voice talked again.  
“Who else would be meeting you in a movie studio while it’s closed for the day?”  
“.....Good point. Come on in, let’s talk about what you’re here for.”  
Soldier:76 opened the door to the limo. Inside was amateur filmmaker Hal-Fred Glitchbot.  
“I got to say I didn’t expect to be meeting with an Omnic.”  
“Oh yeah and why is that?”  
“I wasn’t sure an Omnic would take too kindly to meeting up with someone who’s asking about an organization that fought against your kind.”  
“Fair enough. Anyway topic change, I got what you need now all I ask for is a little something for this information?”  
“How much money do you want?”  
“It’s not always about money, I have an idea for a new cinema and I want you to be a part of it. Now hear me out, it’s about this sol-”  
“No.”  
“Come on the authenticity of the action will-”  
“I said no.”  
“Please consider it, it’ll bring back your stuntman days.”  
“Tell me what you know about Overwatch’s disbanding and maybe I’ll think about it.”  
“It’s a deal, but first we got to head back to my trailer. I don’t want to talk about sensitive information out in the open.”  
“That’s understandable…”  
Blue rings ignited from underneath the limo. The vehicle started and hovered from the ground.  
“To my trailer.” The Omnic announced.  
The limo began to move rather slowly.  
“You would’ve been better off with tires instead of hover jets.” 76 remarked.  
“It’s all about the style, form over function.”  
The limo turned left through a gate and into a western set.  
“I can’t imagine anyone being pleased to work with you if you’d take this long just to drive halfway across a studio.” 76 stated looking out the window.  
“Hey now, that hurts. Plenty of agents would love to have me.”  
They drove down the sandy streets. At this point 76 wished this was a trap that could make an attempt on his life. Instead he got trapped in a slow ride with an annoying director. The limo made a turn around the saloon and headed towards the gates to the next set. The vehicle came to a halt as the gates slowly opened. Out from underneath came black smoke, covering the windows.  
“Hal get down!” Soldier:76 pushed the Omnic to the floor of the car.  
Reaper emerged, standing on the hood of the limo with his shotguns pointed to the windshield. 76 shoulder tackled the door open and rolled out with his rifle ready. He fired away at the black robed being in front of him. Reaper instantly faded away and a trail of darkness travelled into the backdoor of a saloon nearby. The soldier rushed from his crouched position and into the building. He fired his rockets at the front door, startling the escaping Reaper.  
The rogue turned around quickly with his shotguns pointed towards the soldier.  
76 dove behind the bar, evading the blasts of the shotguns. Dark smoke filled the room again. He stood up from his cover with his visor activated. He scanned the surrounding area but no target was detected.  
“Dammit, where’d he go!?”  
He put his finger to the side of the mask. He attempted to activate his comm and call for his backup but there was no signal coming through.  
“C’mon Jesse…”


	3. An Assassin's Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setup of this showdown from Reaper's perspective.

Reaper skulked around Goldshire Studios. A cloud of darkness spun around the security guard standing in front of Hal-Fred’s trailer. The guard looked around in a quick state of panic trying to draw his gun. A shotgun blast to the back and he was down. The surrounding cloud muffled the sound of the shotgun blast.  
“Nighty night…” the robed gunner whispered. He disappeared into darkness once more making his way further into the studio.  
A guard sat in front of the security table on the floor higher than one of the sets. He was in charge of making sure no outsiders walk on set during closed hours. Instead he was leaned back on his chair, feet propped up on the desk and playing Hearthstone on his tablet.  
Reaper reappeared by the door. The guard had not noticed him for he was still focused on his game. The dark one walked up to his unsuspecting guard. He wrapped an arm around his throat and pointed a shotgun to his head.  
“Where is he?”  
“Who?” The security guard yelped, struggling to get out.  
“The Omnic.”  
“Hal-Fred Glitchbot? What do you need him for? He’s useless.”  
“Don’t make me ask again.”  
“He’s hiding out in the limousine by the front gate. He said he’s waiting on a famous actor to arrive.”  
Reaper twisted the guard’s neck and dropped him to the ground.  
“He isn’t an actor.” Reaper knew exactly who was coming and why. All that mattered now was eliminating him and his informant. He disappeared into the shadows once more waiting for his prey. 

76 was seen nearing the studio lot. Reaper reformed between the two guards beside the gate. Darkness surrounded the two. The guards were startled and jumped to draw their weapons. Reaper quickly drew his shotguns and blasted them. Their bodies dropped to the floor. The surrounding shadow suffocated the sound.  
Soldier:76 entered into the lot. He looked around in search for the limo.  
Reaper watched him from a distance, teleporting from location to location. Once 76 got into the limo Reaper waited for it to move.  
“C’mon, go. Enough chatter….” He muttered under his breath.  
The car slowly lit up and hovered towards the inner part of the studio. Reaper began to follow with a distance in between him and the target. The gates to the western set opened. The executioner teleported from roof to roof. He waited patiently focusing on the hovering vehicle. He kept crouched on top of the saloon waiting patiently for the limo to stop again. After two minutes, the limo halted in front of the gates of the next set.  
Reaper chuckled underneath his breath and faded into darkness. The black clouds swarmed the vehicle. Shotguns poked out of the dark screen at the windshield.  
Before the masked man could pull the trigger, the door to the side busted open. 76 sprayed the clouds in front of him in hopes of hitting his mark.  
Reaper decayed and elude to the saloon behind the vehicle. He hurried back to the streets before being caught off guard by helix rockets that struck the arch of the door. He drew his shotguns focusing fire on the bar the soldier was taking cover behind. The repeated blasting chipped away at his cover. The click of an empty gun sounded.  
Soldier:76 stood up from his cover. The gun in full auto, blasted away.  
Reaper shrouded himself behind his own cover, obscuring the soldier’s vision. Taking this opportunity he escaped the building and reformed behind a haystack. Two new shotguns were drawn from under his robes.  
“This ends here.” He muttered under his breath.  
He poked his head out from the side of the haystack only to be met with a long barrel pointed right at his face.  
Holding the gun was a man with a large hat pointed down and a poncho covering his body. A puff of smoke blew out from under the hat. The man looked up and grinned.  
“Well now, what have we over here?”  
“Jesse….” Reaper scowled.


	4. A Hunter's Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild gunslinger is late to an appointment.

The heel of McCree’s boot flattened the cigar he was smoking. He took one look at the bar he was standing in front of.  
“Well I suppose a drink wouldn’t hurt.”  
The spurs on his boots clicked as he walked inside. The lady tending looked up at him slightly wide-eyed by the strange man’s look.  
“What can I get for you today, sir?”  
“You ever hear of a Jameson McCree? Give me one of those.”  
“Right away!” The lady turned around and went right to work on making the cowboy’s cocktail.  
“Thank you.” He drew a few bills from his pocket and slid it across the bar.  
“So are you an actor on break?” The bartender tried to start small talk.  
McCree grinned. “You could say that. I’m debuting, in the Six Gun Killer.”  
“Oh really? What character do you play?”  
“Well I’m the “antagonist” of the movie, I’m trying to shoot the killer himself.”  
The bartender slid his drink over to him. “Think you could get me a ticket to the premiere?”  
McCree took a swig of his drink. “I’ll see what I can do. Are you a fan of those cowboy movies?”  
“It’s what I grew up on. My dad showed it to me when I was a kid and I got hooked on it instantly.”  
“Your dad did you a favour. It’s a shame not everyone likes quality film.”  
The bartender chuckled. “He certainly did save me from not knowing.”  
The two shared a laugh until McCree finished his drink. He stood up from the stool and placed more money down on the bar.  
“Thank you, I’ll be off. Take care.” He tipped his cowboy hat and walked off into the streets.  
He passed through the city strange looks from bystanders passing by him. He gave an occasional nod and wave at those caught staring. His hand dug into his belt. He drew another cigar and a lighter, lighting it as he continued on. A large puff of smoke shot out of his mouth. Suddenly the worry of time came to his mind. He turned to the nearest civilian around him.  
“Pardon me sir, would you happen to know the time?”  
The man grabbed his phone from his pocket and gazed at his lockscreen.  
“It’s 3 o’clock.”  
“Damn, thank you.”  
“No problem.” The stranger nodded and went about his way.  
McCree had an appointment with someone. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind until spontaneously. He also happened to be running a little late.  
From a distance he heard sounds of gunfire ahead.  
“Looks like they started without me.” He quickened his pace. His next stop was Goldshire Studios.

He heard approached the studio’s gate. Metal hitting the pavement could be heard. Running up to him was Hal himself.  
“Move! I gotta get outta here!” Panic settled in the Omnic.  
Without a word, McCree eyed him as he fled from the lot. He brushed it off and walked onward into the sets. He took a quick glance at the desert set he was approaching. He studied the buildings and the surrounding environment.  
“Gotta say, Jack picked a nice place to fight.”  
The gunfire got louder. McCree turned his head toward the saloon, he could see black clouds leaking out of the door.  
“Gabriel…” He muttered under his breath.  
He rolled to the side of an adjacent building and got into a crouching stance. He drew Peacekeeper from its holster, pointing it up in the air. He leaned closer to the corner of the building trying to keep an eye on the scenario without being seen. The clouds began trailing out of the building. McCree took his chance and crept closer to the haystack across the street from the saloon. His motion kept slow to muffle the noise of his spurs. He kept his back pointed towards the haystack upon reaching it. He listened closely to what was happening around him. Reaper reformed on the other side of the hay, McCree could hear it. Taking the opportunity he darted around the corner pointing the barrel of his revolver at the dark one’s face.  
“Well now….”


	5. The Junker and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two thieves are hitting up the banks around Hollywood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is a play on the Wolfmother song "Joker and the Thief"

“Come on! Come on! Come on! Only one more to go!” Junkrat stomped his pegleg repeatedly into the ground.   
Roadhog hit the sack of loot the two got with his elbow trying to stuff it into the already overpacked trunk of their car.   
“Hold it right there and keep the door as shut as you can!” Junkrat drew a roll of duct tape from his utility belt. He drew long lengths of tape. Each end of the trails started from the top of the trunk door to underneath the bumper.   
“There we go that should hold! Now hurry, the po-po’s on us and we only have five of six of the banks cleared!”  
He unchained the keys from his belt and tossed them at his large companion. “You’re driving.”  
Roadhog hurried into the driver seat. Junkrat leapt over the door into the passenger side.   
The sirens chasing them got louder. Junkrat poked his head out from over the seat, resting his grenade launcher on the shoulder area. Roadhog turned the ignition and floored it. The car sped off instantly, the two cackling. Around the corner a cop car came speeding up trying to cut them off.   
“Hold it right there!” The fiery headed one picked up a mine from under his seat. He threw it over Roadhog’s head and onto the hood of the cop car nearing. He drew the trigger from his back pocket and pressed the button. The car disappeared into a thick explosion. The burning frame tumbled through the air right over the thieves’ heads.   
Junkrat cackled hard. “I love this job!”  
At the other end of the street was the next bank the two were targeting.  
“Roadie! I have an idea, swerve this metal bucket around!”  
“Don’t call it a metal bucket…” Roadhog mumbled annoyed.   
He slammed the brakes and pulled the wheel aside.  
“Now back.It.UP!”  
The car rolled quickly in reverse. Junkrat faced the front firing away at the police vehicles still hounding them. The authorities drove over the grenades. The bombs went off. The cars began swerving into lamp posts, buildings, and into each other.   
Glass rained over the two. Their car smashed right through the bank’s door. They hit a hard stop when the back of their vehicle crashed into the teller’s counter. Junkrat slammed the button on the dashboard marked with a chain icon. A large metal hook shot out and grasped the vault door behind them.   
“Full speed ahead Mr.Hog!”  
“Aye-aye!” The big one lead footing it. The wheels rolled in place for a few seconds. Metal breaking apart echoed throughout the bank. The demolitionist hopped out of the car. He waited to the side. Suddenly Roadhog disappeared. The car sped off instantly, taking the vault door with him.   
“Perfect!” The blonde screamed. He skipped his way into the vault taking the sack covering his R.I.P tire off his back. He hummed a tune as he filled the bag with the contents of the surrounding deposit boxes.  
Roadhog continued down the street charging at a S.W.A.T. van driving his way. Once more he pressed the brakes and pulled the steering wheel aside. The hooked vault door flailed into the front of the van. Parts and glass exploded from the sides of the vehicle. Another following van braked hard and turned sharply. Screeches travelled the street and then a loud crash. The van had tipped upside down.   
The masked man laughed heartily. “Hahaha, YEAH!”  
The car pulled back and turned towards the bank, still dragging the door with it. At the steps of the bank Junkrat was hopping and skipping gleefully with a large bag of money bouncing over his shoulder. Roadhog swerved with the broadside of the car facing his partner in crime. The bag was thrown into the backseat. Junkrat leapt into the passenger seat. The two looked at each other and shared an enthusiastic high five.  
“Now, do you have any idea how we’re getting out of this one?” Roadhog asked.  
“Just keep driving I might have an idea on the fly.”  
“Let’s hope you don’t start drawing blanks.”  
“Don’t hold me to that!” Junkrat chuckled a bit.  
They continued through Hollywood. The sound of sirens still surrounded them but the two couldn’t see any cars around. The two turned in different directions looking for where they were coming from. Roadhog looked forward and saw a barricade of cars and vans.  
“In front of us!”   
Junkrat flipped around quickly and saw the vehicular blockade. He hopped over the passenger seat and picked up the loot bag.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m saving the both of us you drongo.”  
He opened up the glove compartment and went right to work on stuffing it with the cash from the bag. He shook the sack in his hand after it started to feel light.  
“Huh, seems empty enough.”   
He leaned over and scooped up as many mines as he could from under his seat and bagged them. He knotted the sack and held it right over his head.  
“I’m gonna need you to trust me on this!”  
“I never trust you.” Roadhog grunted.  
“Well…..at least you’re honest.” He hurled the sack of bombs, it landing between the blockade and them.  
“Alright Roadhog, I’ve said this before I’ll say it again. Full. Speed. AHEAD!”  
The engine roared thunderously. The wheels spun faster than before.   
“Stop the car! Pull over and surrender!” The chief screamed at the criminals from his megaphone.   
Junkrat drew another detonator from his utility belt. His thumb rested on the bright, red, button in anticipation.   
“This is your final warning….”  
The grin on Junkrat’s face grew larger.  
“We will shoot…”  
The car got closer to the sack of mines.   
“Men…..”  
The front of the car drove over the bombs.  
“Fire!” Junkrat screeched. He pressed the button and a large explosion popped from underneath them. The cloud launched the car into the sky. The police officers looked up in disbelief as the escaping bank robbers blasted off into the clouds.   
Junkrat couldn’t stop laughing. He laughed hard and loudly. Roadhog was sweating and panicking, he was sky high and had no control over the car. They sailed through the clouds. Dollars flew out and rained down below.   
“I told you I’d get us outta here!”  
“Junkrat what the f-”  
“Brace for impact!”   
Roadhog turned his attention to the fact that they were now descending at a rapid rate.   
“Oh no no no!”  
“Relax big guy I got this! Here hold this under your seat.” He handed his large companion a mine.   
He tossed it right underneath him like he was told.  
“Now don’t mind if I sit on your lap!” Junkrat stepped over and sat down on the hog. One arm clutched his shoulder. The other one held another detonator.   
“Junkrat if we don’t make it through this.”  
“You don’t have to tell me, I know you always found me charming and pleasant to be around.”  
“No…..I hate you and I’ll beat your ass in Hell if we die.”  
The rat’s face dropped to a disappointed look. “Man, I’m just batting a thousand today.”  
Without thinking, he pressed the button on the detonator. The seat the two were on blasted out of the car throwing them higher in the air. The car underneath crashed and another explosion roared.  
“All that pay….” Roadhog muttered.   
“Don’t worry, I’m sure some of it is salvageable.”

The three stood into a triangular formation. McCree and Soldier:76 pointed their arms at Reaper. Reaper had his shotguns aimed on the two in front of him. A large explosion erupted from a distance. The three of them all broke focus, staring in the direction of the boom.  
“What in the Hell was….” McCree was cut off by another noise. The three heard….screaming?   
From above Junkrat and Roadhog were falling out of the sky. The three dove out of the way. Roadhog hit the dirt with a loud, heavy, thud. Junkrat crashed right on his stomach, cushioning his fall. His metal fingers brushed his temple. A slight daze overcame him.  
“Hooley dooley…..” He looked up and saw three strangers surrounding him. He hopped with lightning quick reflexes to his feet. He unclipped his grenade launcher from his belt and dropped another mine underneath his peg leg.   
The other three closed in on the two.   
Junkrat spastically looked around and kept changing who his launcher was pointing at. Soldier:76 ignored the bomber and kept his sights locked on Reaper. Reaper’s gaze remained on 76 with his shotguns pointing at the other two. McCree looked down and chuckled.   
“Look’s like we got ourselves a Mexican standoff.”


	6. The Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree, Junkrat, Soldier:76 and Reaper all stand with weapons pointed at each other. Who will win?

Silence carried throughout the four still beings. McCree kept his hand hovering over his firearm. His eyes were shut for he was focusing on the sounding of the clocktower right behind him.  
Tick, tick, tick, tick.  
The two masked men kept their sights locked on each other. Junkrat’s leg tapped repeatedly on the mine underneath.   
“What the hell are we waiting for?” The thought looped in the bomber’s head. “We’ve been standing around staring at each other for two minutes.”  
The clocktower rung. The loud crash of the bell broke the silence. McCree grinned upon hearing the first ring.  
“It’s high noon….”  
Junkrat’s gaze centered on McCree. The cowboy grasped his revolver and drew it from the holster. Reaper instinctively pulled both triggers on his shotguns, firing at the adjacent two. Junkrat’s mine went off. He was launched high in the air before the blast of the shotgun could hit him. McCree fell back while tossing a flashbang grenade in the air. Soldier:76 aimed his helix rockets at the dark one across from him. The grenade went off blinding the two. Leaving all to chance, 76 fired off his rockets. The projectile exploded upon hitting the set behind Reaper.   
Junkrat landed on the bridge connecting two of the buildings together.   
“Let’s see how they like this!” he pointed his grenade launcher up to the sky. Grenades volleyed up in the air and down onto the battle below. The first bomb hit the earth in front of Reaper. The explosion tossed him on his back. More bombs rained onto the others. McCree rolled over next to Roadhog, using his body for cover. Soldier:76’s vision was cut off by the explosion clouds of heat and dirt flaring up. A red line glowed on his visor. White crosshairs faded in on his vision. He pointed his assault rifle firing at each of his marks. Bullet shells rained around his boots.  
A wave of intense pain hit him from behind. The soldier dropped to his knees. He felt the barrel of a shotgun resting on the back of his head.  
“Mission’s over boy scout.” Reaper taunted.   
A large metal hook ripped right through the dirt cloud and latched onto his shoulder.   
“What!”  
The chain connected reeled; dragging Reaper forward. Roadhog held his fist out. His catch reeled right into him, face connecting fist. The assassin fell on his back. He lied their motionless.   
The cloud settled. 76 looked up to see a large man with a pig mask staring down at him. He scrambled to his assault rifle. A bullet shot right through the weapon, pushing it aside.   
“I don’t trust a gun in your hands anymore.” McCree stepped away from the haystack he was taking cover behind. His hat was missing and bullet holes were scattered throughout his scarf and robotic arm.   
“And as for you.” A bullet pierced Roadhog’s leg. “I can’t have you up and about, especially since there’s a bounty on you and your partner.”  
The cowboy looked up at the building in front of the two.  
“C’mon out, and I won’t have to shoot your stuffed pig of a friend.”  
“Did you just calling him fat!” Junkrat hopped off the roof and in front of the bounty hunter. McCree grinned keeping his gun locked on him.  
“Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, take your pick.”   
“We’re doing it my way!” Roadhog roared and tackled the gunslinger. Soldier:76 got up and bum-rushed the blonde.   
“Release the cowboy and I won’t have to break his neck!” The soldier growled.   
Junkrat cackled. “It’s okay big guy, gramps here doesn’t know what he’s doing.” He laughed once more while holding up a sparking, red, ball. 76 tossed the rat aside and dove to the ground. The ball stopped sparking, it was a dud. Roadhog threw McCree into the veteran. The two crashed into the wall of the saloon set.  
“Junkrat! Now!” The hog yelled.  
A wide grin grew on his face. He leaned over and slammed R.I.P tire to the ground. He pulled the cord on the side, it revved to life.   
The soldier pushed the unconscious westerner off of him. He leaned up to be met with a spiraling wheel of death coming straight at him. A large explosion erupted upon the two. The base of the building was obliterated, causing the rest of the saloon set to crash on the criminals’ victims.   
Junkrat laughed triumphantly. He skipped over to his partner in crime.  
“Ay we did it buddy!” He held out a fist expecting a returning fist bump.   
Roadhog glared down at his partner. His fist connected with the bridge of his nose. The blonde collapsed. He was out cold.  
“That was for getting us in this situation!”   
He picked up Junkrat’s unconscious body and tossed him over his shoulder. He turned around and started walking towards the gate of the studios. Silence filled the air once more, just the way he liked it. The showdown was over. In the end, Roadhog was the victor.


End file.
